This invention relates to improved apparatus for measuring yarn tension. In most textile operations wherein a running strand of yarn is either produced, modified or fabricated, it is advantageous to maintain a constant yarn tension because variation in yarn tension cause unwanted effects in the yarn or the fabric being produced therefrom.
The problem with the apparatus currently used to measure yarn tension is that the air jets associated with them are very difficult to adjust, easily clogged in harsh environments, easily displaced from alignment and require relatively high air pressures of six to eight pounds per square inch.
The present invention solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.